A Day at the Carnival
by TsundereNekoGirl
Summary: When Miki runs to Miku's house with a flyer, who knows what will happen? Pairings inside!


**A/N: Hey! I've been learning some new writing styles and I'm trying to get better, so bear with me please!**

**WARNING: This story contains boyXboy pairings! The pairings are YuumaXPiko and LenXOliver! Don't like, don't read! Also, it has mentions of MikuoXGumo.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid in any way, shape, or form! The only thing I own is the plot!**

* * *

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" SF-A2 Miki squealed, bursting through the front door to the small apartment with a vividly colored flyer in hand. "The carnival is in town today! Who wants to go?!"

"ME!" Rin exclaimed, leaping up from her seat on a plush green couch. The sudden loss of balance caused the opposite end to spring upwards, making the teen on the other end, Miku, squeak and clutch the arm of the couch. When she managed to regain balance, the teal diva answered her friend's question. "I'll go to!"

"YAY! But we need someone older to go with us..." the redhead pointed out, looking at the floor solemnly. Suddenly, her red-pink eyes shined with an idea. "I'VE GOT AN IDEA! I'll see if Yuuma-anisan* can come!" Whipping out a shining scarlet and aqua cellphone, the young girl began rapidly entering the number of the elder singer.

"Moshi-moshi? Yuuma speaking."

"Yuuma-anisan! This is Miki!"

"Oh!Hi Miki-kohai*! What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could take Miku-chan, Rin-chan and I to the carnival? We reeeeeeeally wanna go! Can you, Yuuma-anisan? Pleeease?"

"I was going out on a date with Piko-tan..."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"Okay, I'll ask him if it's okay to go there instead."

Muffled shuffling, a bit of speech, and a sigh could be heard in the background. All three girl strained to hear any sound of agreement. After a bit of convincing, the trio heard Piko's voice from the other side of the line.

"Okay..."

"YAY! Meet at the park?"

"I guess..." Yuuma replied this time.

"See you there, Yuuma-anisan, Piko-bozu*!" At this, the hyperactive redhead hung up, jumping out of excitement.

"TO THE PARK!"

* * *

"Where are they!?"

"They're supposed to be here in 5 minutes Rin! Calm down, we still have time!"

"Didn't Yuuma-anisan say that they were also picking up Len-kun and Oliver-kohai?"

"Oh yeah! Then they might be a bit later then normal."

As this conversation continued, a blue van pulled up into the parking lot, stopping just short of the small group of girls. Rolling down the window, a pink haired male yelled at them to get in so they could get going. Scrambling inside, Rin, Miku, and Miki took the back seat, directly behind Len and Oliver with Yuuma driving and Piko in the passenger's seat with a map. Turns out he's the only person there with decent navigation skills. With the group of females singing the whole way, Yuuma asking Piko for directions, Oliver yelling at the girls to shut up and Len trying to calm his lover down, they set off for the town carnival. As soon as they arrived, Rin and Miki sprinted to the games, dragging a stunned Miku behind them. Yuuma and Piko left to get some food, hoping to be able to get a bit of a date in, while Len and Oliver just wandered around, occasionally finding something interesting to do.

**~With Rin, Miki, and Miku~**

"UUGGHHH! THIS THING'S RIGGED! MIKI-CHAN YOU CHEATED! I WAN'T ANOTHER TRY!" Rin screamed, throwing down the fake gun just as **'PLAYER 2 WINS!**' flashed across the screen. Miki's grin spread from ear to ear as the machine congratulated her on her win. Miku shied away from her raging friend as the blond grabbed Miki in a headlock. "I DEMAND A REMATCH! MIKI-CHAN YOU **CHEATER**!"

"Ow! Rin-chan...can't...*gasp*breath..." Miki rasped, her face purpling. However, the crystal eyed teen stubbornly refused, tightening her grip around her friend's neck.

"Rin-chan?" Miku peeped nervously, watching as the consciousness slowly drained from Miki's body. "I think she's dead..."

"Naw, she just passed out." Rin replied matter-of-factly, allowing the unconscious girl to fall onto the floor. As the blond began swiftly walking away, her teal haired companion picked the third girl off the ground and scampered after Rin. Noticing the direction, Miku realized that her friend was heading for the food tent. _Hungry already? We just got here..._

**~With Len and Oliver~**

"Soooo...what now?"

The blond couple had been walking around the carnival, looking at all there was to do. They had made very few stops, nothing was too interesting. Stopping to sit at a bench, the couple rested a bit from their walk, Oliver with his head on Len's shoulder.

"Why don't we go back to the park or something, I'm not a huge fan of large crowds..." the bandaged boy sighed, glancing up at Len with his good eye.

"That sounds good. We'll have to go tell Yuuma-kun and Piko-tan we're leaving though, they own the car..."

"Where did they go again? Food tent, right?"

"Yep, let's go." Len concluded, scooping Oliver up bridal style.

"Hey! Put me down you bloody idiot!"

**~With Yuuma and Piko~**

"Here we are! Now, where were we?" Yuuma smiled, looking down at Piko and lifting up the small boy's chin. Yellow-green eyes met azure and emerald as the pinkette leaned in, stealing a kiss from the albino's plush lips. The snow haired boy blushed scarlet, quickly hiding his face in his lover's chest. Vy2 laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger boy in his arms.

"Ummm..Sir? May I take you and your girlfriend's order?" the lady at the counter questioned, staring awkwardly at the hugging couple.

"We'll have a shared pasta dish. And he's not a girl." Yuuma replied, correcting the woman's mistake. Blushing furiously at her mistake, the worker yelled the order to the cooks in the back of the tent, shrill voice echoing off the walls of cloth. Still grinning, the older male easily swept the teen boy up, carrying him to the pick up counter. _He's really underweight. I'm going to have to change that... _the pinkette thought to himself, concerned about Piko's health. The latter cuddled into the warmth of his boyfriend's sweatshirt, not minding being carried at all. Shifting the boy onto only one arm, the elder picked up their order and chose a seat at a plastic picnic table. Placing Piko down on the bench, Yuuma left to go get some napkins and utensils.

"Hey there cutie, mind if I sit with you?" a random guy asked, stepping out from the crowd as soon as Yuuma left.

"Yes I would mind. Please leave." Piko responded, shifting uncomfortably. He didn't like the looks of this guy, and he didn't want to find out if his bad feelings meant anything.

"Now now, sweety, that's not a good way to act? What's a cute girl like you doing with a guy like him anyway?" the stranger cooed, sliding closer to the albino. The teen shifted again, now near the edge of the bench.

"He's my boyfriend. And I'm not a girl."

Disgusted at the fact that he accidently flirted with a gay guy, the random stranger stood up and quickly strode back into the crowd. Shortly after he left, Yuuma returned, plopping himself down on the bench opposite to where Piko was sitting. Smiling warmly at him, the older handed his lover a fork.

"Eat up, it might get cold!"

Right as the couple were about to begin eating their shared meal, the blond couple they departed with earlier approached the table, Oliver struggling in Len's arms.

"Yuuma-kun! Piko-tan! We just came to say we're going to take a walk back to the park. We're both not too fond of carnivals, so we figured we'd-oof!" Len was cut off as the boy in his arms elbowed him in the stomach. Dropping the younger boy (Oliver: OW!), Len continued. "We figured we'd leave."

"Alright! Thanks for telling us!" Yuuma responded, watching as the older blond attempted and failed to carry Oliver again. As soon as he managed to stand up, the bandaged boy elbowed Len again.

"Oooooo... ouch... well, bye Len-kun, Oliver-kun!" Piko winced, watching as the teens walked away. Turning back to Yuuma, the albino noticed three certain girls in the croud of people. "Hey, aren't they Rin-chan, Miki-kohai, and Miku-kohai?"

Twisting around in his seat, the older boy glanced at who the small boy was pointing at. "It is! Wow, everyone seems to be coming over here at this time..." As soon as he said that, Rin looked around and spotted the two.

"HEY! YUUMA-ANISAN! PIKO-BOZU! OVER HERE!" the blond girl screamed, causing Miku and Miki to flinch at the sudden outburst. Rin swiftly grabbed the hands of her two friends and sprinted over to the couple. When the trio reached the fold up table, Rin dropped her friends' hands and sat down next to Yuuma. "Have you seen Len-kun and Oliver-kohai?" Yuuma nodded and explained that the couple had left followed by a loud screech from the blond teen.

"THOSE JERKS! THEY LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ME!" she screamed, nearby people covering their ears from the high-pitched noise. After she had calmed down, the aqua eyed female asked Yuuma: "Yuuma-anisan? Could you please take us home?"

"It's getting late anyway, so okay. Let's go."

* * *

**~The Kagamine's House~**

"LEN-KUN!" Rin yelled, slamming the door as she entered their home. Her brother jumped up from the couch where he was seated watching a movie with Oliver. "YOU IDIOT! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE LEAVING!"

"Rin! Calm down! Is it really that bad that I left? No one died, right?" Len responded, plopping back down on the couch and immediately returning his arm to the position it was before: draped around his boyfriend. Rin growled, then sat herself down on the opposite side of her twin.

"So, what movie is this?"

**~The Hatsune's Apartment~**

"So, we're still having a sleepover tonight, right?" Miki asked, glancing up at her friend. Miku smiled and nodded.

"Of course! I have a karaoke game that we can play! Also, Mikio's out tonight, right? I wouldn't make you stay at home alone!"

"Arigato, Miku-chan! You're so sweet! Speaking of older brothers, isn't Mikuo taking Gumo out tonight? You would be home alone too!"

"Haha! Yep, you got that one right! Now, you wanna set up the game while I make some popcorn?"

**~At the Vy's House~**

"Today was certainly...interesting." Piko said as the car pulled into the house's driveway, tires scraping on the pavement. Yuuma simply laughed and opened his door, stepping out and letting Piko out too. The albino stepped out and yawned, leaning up against the blue vehicle in exhaustion. Seeing his lover's tiredness, the older male lifted him up and carried him inside. Laying the small teen onto the couch, the yellow-green eyed male began stroking his snow colored hair.

"A very interesting day indeed."

* * *

**-anisan - a male in his late teens or early twenties.**

**-bozu - a informal way of addressing a male.**

**-kohai - a younger student attending the same school.**

**A/N: Ahhh! Finally finished! I ran out of ideas half way, so it took me longer then it should have to finish this!**

**Hope you enjoy and please enjoy!**

**~Neko**


End file.
